Puppet Pals (2006 film)/Trivia
Cultural references * The THX logo is featured as the Puppet Pals perform a raid on Rosie Storm's house. The three Smileys are tasked with setting up a camera system. Meanwhile, a Smiley turns on the television to the THX logo as well as the Deep Note with the sound system playing at full volume, which it shakes the whole house, and the force of it blowing off the Smiley's underwear. The two other Smileys then quickly change the channel to the camera video on the wiring, which stops the loudness. ** Coincidentally, a THX trailer with the characters of Puppet Pals debuted at THX theaters with this film. * When Nathan is selecting a movie for the movie premiere, the DVDs with real titles are all Fox animated movies. Cameos * On Rosie Storm's fridge, there is a The Simpsons poster. * Lincoln reads a Kate & Chris book while Nathan confronts Anna and Rob Trivia *The second Fox Animation film to be released in June, after Titan A.E. *The eighth Fox's animated film of 2000s to be rated PG by the MPAA, after Titan A.E., Ice Age, Future NX, The Alaina Gleen Movie, Robots, History Island, ''and Ice Age: The Meltdown''. *The third Fox Animation film of 2000s to be produced in a 1.85:1 aspect ratio, after Mice Tales, and Future NX. *The eighth Fox's animated film of 2000s to be produced in a 1.85:1 aspect ratio, after Mice Tales,'' Ice Age, Jose Maldonaldo: Bigger, Longer & Uncut,'' The Alaina Gleen Movie, Future NX, Robots, ''and Ice Age: The Meltdown.'' *''Puppet Pals'' was originally intended to be used for an animated television series, but it ended up being a CGI animated film instead. * Many love this film for its concept and its well-written and likable characters. * The film took 6 years in development. * The film was a huge blockbuster success, making $662 million on its $90 million budget. * Was the second highest-grossing film of 2006, as well as the highest-grossing animated film of that year behind Ice Age: The Meltdown and Cars. * Often considered to be the best Puppet Pals film. * The film was originally going to be short, but it became longer due to script issues. * The film's success helped many fans grant a fanbase. * Sarah Vowell, Zach Braff, Patton Oswalt, and Jason Lee each did voice work at Pixar. * While critics did give the film positive reviews, the audience loved the film even more. * Shia LaBeouf was considered for the role of Nathan Ritter. * Zooey Deschanel was considered the role of Anna Dawson. * Dan Fogler was considered for the role of Toby Smith. * Mandy Moore and Jodi Benson were considered for the role of Princess Joanna. * David Schwimmer was considered for the role of Rob Storm * Isla Fisher, Zachary Gordon, and Seth Rogen's first time starring in animated film. * This is Josh Peck's second 2006 animated film, following Fox's own ''Ice Age: The Meltdown'', which was released three months before Puppet Pals.